The Adventures of Meg and Claire
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: Here is the compainion series to TSC! Set in the Luciela generation enjoy the adventures of Number 46, Claire and Number 47, Blind Meg! Rated M because of some serious swaring and violence ahead


The Adventures of Meg and Claire

Chapter 1: The Silent Silver Eyed Warrior

Their amour clanked as they walked side by side. Of all the warriors of the nameless Organization, they were the most contrasting pair of sisters that existed in the ranks.

The older sister's white ginger streaked chin length hair covered her eyes. She was the taller of the two and knew almost no fear. The younger sister wore her long blond hair in high pigtails, making her look innocent and young. Her fringe rested on both sides of her face, framing her wide silver eyes.

Yet for all their differences Meg and Claire were as close as sisters could be, more so because they were twin sisters. Claire acted as Meg's eyes since Meg's physical eyes were destroyed by the transformation process. Meg was Claire's yoki sensor, acting to benefit her younger sister as much as she could. Both of them had low numbers, Claire as the Number 46 and Meg as the Number 47, although the twins had been warriors for almost five years now.

As they travelled through the lands of Lautrec, they soon came across a warrior with long hair, also pulled into pigtails, though she looked bitter and cruel, she wasn't interested in the twins. She introduced herself as the Number 17, Mary. It soon became clear to Meg and Claire that Mary hated them, and the only reason that she was dealing with them was because she had to.

The Number 17 treated the twins like they were far below her and made a lot of belittling remarks which made Meg angry and meant that Claire had her hands full trying to keep the peace that was never present. Even as they stopped and sat for the night, Mary was so rude and nasty that Meg was sure to react in the worst way possible. Mary wasn't just rude the twins decided, but downright insulting! Meg was so angry at Mary that she hopped that the next warrior that they met was ranked higher and could knock the bitch down a few levels. Mary seemed to think that they would meet a lower ranked comrade. Claire made a bet with Meg, saying that if Mary was right, Meg owed Claire a 100 belars. Meg readily agreed, knowing that she would be right.

And right Meg was as they came travelled for a week, coming across a shot longhaired warrior, who was on closer inspection was just a little child, smaller than her massive broad claymore sword. She seemed completely unfazed by them and it was almost as if she were expecting them, like their yoki was so obvious that she'd seen them for miles and miles.

Claire wondered who this girl was. She went to say something to Meg, when Mary spoke. The tone that she used was so rude and full of it that Claire wondered why the small warrior made no reaction.

"Oh look if it isn't the Number 7."

Meg's temper bested her and she decided to let Mary have it. Meg was so furious that she decided to give Mary a dose.

"Shut up! That's not how you talk to your superiors!"

She softened her voice a bit, to come across as what she hoped was gentle and kind.

"Hi Number 7, my name is Meg and I'm the Number 47."

The Number 7 tilted her head and Claire saw a slight amused look in her silver eyes, which were framed by thick blond lashes, which would have been quite dramatic if they were darker. It was her eyes that caught Claire's attention. Claire felt her heart tighten as she realised that the Number 7 was half her age, it was rare to see a warrior that young and small. It made Claire sick to think what she went through to be sitting there before them. Claire then realised that the warrior was patiently waiting for her to say something.

"My name is Claire and I'm the Number 46, Meg is my sister."

Claire looked into those silver eyes and knew that there was a great monster behind that innocent face and the Number 7 seemed to have the ability to kill them at will, if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry if she comes across as rude-"

The warrior cut her off with a soft yet powerful voice that held a hidden authority that made Claire feel afraid, yet banished the fear at the same time.

"Not at all."

Her eyes regarded Claire, an almost kind expression on her face that made Claire think that she was just being silly. Claire noticed that the Number 7 seemed to be hiding the pain in her heart.

"Don't even think about it Mary. We don't need to hear your crap."

It was almost as if the Number 7 had read Mary's mind and Mary glared but it soon became clear to Claire that the young warrior had Mary fully read and was more than happy to remind the Number 17 of just how low she was to her. Mary's glare told Claire that the Number 7 was clearly had an advantage over her comrades.

"Don't you think that it's strange that Rosilinda didn't send you her black card?"

Claire never saw anyone go whiter then what Mary did. The Number 7 it seemed was completely aware that saying what she said had an effect on Mary. Claire wondered if that was her aim, but a look at the Number 7 revealed a strange picture, as if she was just being honest about something that was past to her. Mary didn't look up and shoved dirt with her armoured boots. The small warrior rose and sheathed her massive sword.

"Let's go."

She whispered softly, her voice carrying despite the quietness of it. She led the way to Dokut, a town that was to their north. It took them a solid day of walking to find the town, though the little warrior knew where she was going and seemed to be at ease.

The sun rose and Claire noticed that there was a fair crowd of humans looking at them as they walked in to the town. The night before had seen Meg ask the Number 7 what her name was. Claire barely heard the response. When Meg apologised for not hearing what she had said the Number 7 spoke,

"I am called Chloey, though most people call me The Silent. For reasons that you now know and have seen for yourselves."

Mary snorted, but said nothing. Claire wondered now if it was because she was so quiet that Chloey could sneak up on any warrior. Claire realised that night that Chloey's yoki aura was almost completely extinguished, like it didn't even exist.

As they walked along the paved road, their amour clanked and the humans were talking in hushed whispers,

"Claymores!"

"I don't believe it Claymores here in Dokut! Who sent the request?"

A human woman said, fear in her voice. She was completely unaware of the yoma that was right beside her,

"Shut up, of course you don't know about it woman!"

The yoma snapped,

"The elder sent the request."

Claire blinked as Chloey showed them why she was the Number 7, killing the yoma faster than any warrior ever had. Her sword was like she wasn't moving it. Claire was surprised that Chloey, for one so young was so fast.

Feeling inspired by the Number 7 Claire felt that now was the time to test out a technique that she had been trying to do for a while. As she drew her sword Claire raised 10% of her yoki powers, and Meg, sensing the raise in power pulled her own blade and created resistance to Claire's sword. The yoma in front of Claire soon died. Claire felt relieved that the battle was over so swiftly. As she looked to her twin, Claire wondered why they were here if Chloey could so easily find and kill the yoma.

The four warriors gathered Claire watched as Mary left, she looked like she wanted nothing more than to leave the town and Chloey behind. As she turned her head she saw a human walk up to them. He was carrying a large bag filled with what Claire guessed was filled with money. She could hear the cylinders clinking against one another

"Th-thank you for killing the yoma we have your fee..."

Beads of sweat ran down the poor man's terrified face. Claire looked at Chloey and swore that the single digit looked almost sadly at the man.

"Keep it. A man in black will collect it. Give it to him."

She flicked her sword and blood splattered across the ground. She turned away from the human and looked at the twins. She seemed to have something on her mind as she came over and then spoke,

"You can leave if you want to; you don't have to stay with me."

She was honest and true in the way she spoke and Claire wondered what the point was she and Meg had a quick discussion and decided to stay with her for a while. It was Meg, who spoke up for both of them,

"No we'd like to stay, if that's ok with you."

"Knock yourselves out."

Chloey said a slight smile on her face. Claire looked confused and Chloey's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"I don't mind if you stay."

She sighed,

"I'm not good with humour I see."

It was only then that Claire understood what Chloey was really trying to do. She was trying to make them laugh, but they didn't understand that she was joking around.

"Oh,"

Said Claire, smiling as she now understood what Chloey really meant. Chloey tried to smile back, but her expression was more like a grimace then an actual smile. She sighed and the three left Dokut, looking for a place to rest for the night, although Chloey didn't need it.

Claire noticed that Chloey sure travelled fast, both Claire and Meg were gasping for breath and the short warrior hadn't broken her stride once. Claire guessed that many leagues had been covered in a short space of time. She couldn't even begin to fathom just how far they had come. Upon hearing them pant Chloey stopped and turned to look at the twins, worry plastered across her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The small warrior's face had gone white. She seemed to be quiet upset. She winced and said gently,

"I should have realised that you two weren't doing so well."

She winced again, looking down guiltily at her boots.

"It's ok,"

Panted Meg,

"We are in the lowest ranks after all."

Chloey seemed unconvinced.

"Maybe we should keep moving."

Suggested Claire. Her body was screaming in pain. Chloey looked up, her eyes filled with concern,

"I suppose we can,"

She said quietly,

"There's a good resting place two sword lengths through the trees here."

She set off again at a slower pace.

Chloey's words proved right as they came to a nice large clearing. Meg unsheathed her sword and wiped her face from the sweat that was running down her face. Chloey blinked and gasped quietly. She was horrified but she did her best not to show it. Claire felt afraid, but she almost gasped as Chloey came over to Meg and asked softly,

"What happened to your eyes Meg?"

Claire was surprised to hear no malice in the young warrior's voice, but a great sadness. Meg, startled by Chloey stiffened in response, but said,

"I lost them a long time ago."

"It was while we were transforming."

Claire whispered. The look on Chloey's face was one that Claire never expected to see. Her silver eyes filled with tears and she said softly,

"That's horrible. To think that something like this could happen..."

She lightly brushed Meg's lids. Claire was surprised that Chloey was so understanding about the whole and once she got used to the sightless white orbs, commented that Meg's yoki perception had to be quite good, as well as her remaining senses. With that the girls settled for the night, Chloey stood guard over them. Claire found it odd, but soon fell asleep.


End file.
